exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Games : Abyssal Duelist
Queen of Games : Abyssal Duelist '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of the young game professionnal Melysandre Yuka. It is followed by Queen of Games : Deep Space Duel. Main Arc Invitation to a Championship Melysandre Yuka, a young girl with an intriguing double personnality, is invited to a Duel Monsters championship by Dimitri Nerro, an excentric but extremely rich old man, on Nerro's private island. On the ferry, greeted by the maid Mia, she encounters several people, including the clandestine young duelist Raphael Terujo, the calm and collected chess champion Keana Dakrai and international Duel Monsters champion Angelo Krius. She duels the latter, however she loses due to Angelo's superior experience and advantageous match-up. On the island, Dimitri invites all participants to duel eachother as much as possible in order to gain points in order to gain the honor to reach and duel him. Melysandre complies and ends up dueling several individuals. She even manages to defeat Jaken Baria, a talented japanese duelist with an impressive past, as well as Raphael himself who proves to be a powerful foe. However, the tournament is put on hold as strange disappearances begin to occur. Into the Abyss Corpses are found, unconscious duelists, near a letter signed by '''Abaddon ; a powerful demon-like entity that strives to resurrect and engulf the whole island. Abaddon dismisses the different duelists as "sacrifices" and asks for more. While interrogated by Melysandre and Keana, Dimitri refuses to answer and seems satisfied by the outcome, proving that the whole ceremony was his goal from the start. Melysandre is then attacked by Pantera, a catlike individual introduced as one of Abaddon's Four Terrors. She lets Mana, her spiritual double, take over her for the duration of the duel, and barely defeats him as he uses unique powers to perform Dark Synchro Summon, a forbidden style. Pantera, defeated, dissolves into darkness. However, meanwhile, several individuals, including Johnny Teka, Jaken, and Raphael, have been defeated and lie unconscious, soulless, on the floor. Melysandre and Keana, who have survived the first ordeals, stumble against another trap and must duel eachother in order to exit. They do so reluctantly, and Keana allows herself to be defeated, considering Melysandre to have more chances of winning the game. She progresses as Keana falls unconscious and fights a second of the Four Terrors, the ninja Shizuka. Despite Shizuka's apparent certain victory, Melysandre overpowers her and emerges victorious. Preparing for the Last Battle Melysandre, looking for survivors, finds Angelo who is also looking for a way to defeat Abaddon. The professional duelist acts protective of her and helps her reach again Dimitri's mansion in the center of the island, which has been twisted dark magic. However, they are intercepted by Layle Mirah, an egyptian duelist who reveals elements about Mana's past. Telling them that Mana has fought dark entities from the beginning and that it is her role to defeat them once again, she challenges Mana into a lethal duel and forces her to relive her memories. Mana succeeds and defeats Layle, possessing the power needed to defeat Abaddon. She advances alongside Angelo, fighting a third of the Four Terrors, the empty Nihilus. Then, as she slowly climbs the stairs to the castle, she falls into another of Abaddon's dueling traps. Forced to fight Angelo and kill him, she refuses, and Angelo manages to make the battle a tie. The two duelists are freed from the trap, both heavily wounded and tired, and rest next to eachother. Melysandre, using Mana's energy, rises to fight the fourth of the Four Terrors, Gregor Lumines. Dimitri's personal butler is a formidable foe but Angelo's advice and Mana's newfound powers allow to defeat him once and for all and to reveal the path to Dimitri's room. Abaddon Resurrected Dimitri wistfully waits for Abaddon's resurrection, and when Melysandre confronts him, reveals that he accidently lost his daughter in an experiment with dark magics a long time ago. With the island's sacrifice, he hopes for a miracle to resurrect his lost daughter and repent for his actions. One last match is needed for Abaddon to be complete once again, so Dimitri fights Melysandre, indifferent to the outcome. He ends up being defeated. As he falls, the young servant Mia calmly arrives and reveals that she is Abaddon's vessel, Mia Nerro. Imprisoned in Abaddon for several years, creating the Four Soldiers of the Abyss as a way to keep herself company and not succumb to madness, she was called by Dimitri's madness who allowed her to resurrected. Seeking to take revenge on the world, she starts engulfing everything. However, Melysandre challenges her to a duel. Mia, however, is like no opponent ever was before. She crushes Melysandre and when Mana appears, she deals a powerful blow with a card representing her own soul, destroying Mana in the process. As Angelo is also dying due to Mia's vortex of hunger, Melysandre uses up all her power to summon Mana's soul directly to the battlefield and, against all odds, defeat the embodiment of Abaddon. The ceremony is broken ; Mia falls onto the floor, unconscious. As everyone progressively regains their Soul, Melysandre puts an unconscious Mia next to Dimitri, before leaving next to Angelo, who has been impressed by her prowess as a duelist and has fallen in love with her. The gates of Abaddon has been closed, and it seems that the conflict is over. Characters * Melysandre Yuka * Mana * Angelo Krius * Raphael Terujo * Jaken Baria * Johnny Teka * Keana Dakrai * Layle Mirah * Dimitri Nerro * Pantera * Shizuka * Nihilus * Gregor Lumines * Mia Nerro Trivia * This timeline is part of a series focusing on various card and board games. It concerns the Yugioh trading card game. Category:Storyline Category:Interra Category:Abaddon